Vladimir Kalashinkov
Vladimir Sergei Ilyushin Kalashinkov, better known as simply Vladimir, was an Eodorian communist revolutionary and political leader famous for his leading role in the August Revolution, which toppled the Eodorian King Allex III and replaced his monarchical system with a Socialist one. Kalashinkov is the main theorist behind Revolutionary Foundationalism and the founder of the Eodorian Communist Party. Every year, his birthday is celebrated by massive parades, first held in 1933, 13 years after his death. Despite his position and incredible charisma, Vladimir was a quiet man who had a habit for long bouts of silence during private time. Vladimir was loved by the people of Eodor, for his contribution to the foundation of the Eodorian SFSR and the vast improvement of living standards for the ordinary people. Vladimir hated the idea of a personality cult and wrote passages into the constitution to prevent one from ever taking root in Eodor. The Eodorian government, however, found ways to circumvent these rules and so hold vast parades in Vladimir's honour and erect statues of him across the land. Early Life Vladimir was born to a peasant family in modern day Naggaron, then the Kingdom of Naggarond. His parents were lucky enough to own a small allotment of land with which to provide food for themselves, so their work on the lord's field could go to buying "luxury" items such as bed sheets and spare clothes. Vladimir was also lucky enough to attend secondary education after his parents saved up since his birth, he was the only member of his family to ever do beyond primary, which was free at the time. Vladimir's brother, Alexander, joined the Eodorian Social Democratic Party of Labour when Vladimir was just leaving secondary school, he remained as a member of that party for 3 years, even serving on the local Committee before he was captured by the Royal Intelligence Service and executed. His execution, which Vladimir naturally vehemently opposed, convinced Vladimir to join the ESDPL. Within a year, he was serving on the nationwide Central Committee and began to pen his theories. His first book, "On the Foundations of the Revolution", was published in 1888, and was adopted as official party policy and made required reading for all ESDPL members at committee level or higher. Eodorian Communist Party Formation In 1891, Vladimir was made General Secretary of the ESDPL, figurative head of the ESDPL's entire network of committees. Vladimir, however, was strongly against many of the factions within the party, just as they strongly opposed him. The more moderate Social Democrats and reformists, under the umbrella name "Defensists" split from the party when Vladimir became General Secretary, forming the "Eodorian Social Democratic Party" and contesting in the elections for State Duma. The EDSDPL was refounded as the Eodorian Communist Party, and shortly afterwards had many members arrested and executed by the Royal Intelligence Service after tip-offs from the ESDP. Vladimir hid in Naggarond, a place well known for it's disloyalty to the Crown of Eodor, from 1895 until 1906, where he penned many more books. Vladimir's works were published under various aliases, but mainly "Sergei Ilyushin", his middle names. Red Partisans In 1906, the Red Partisans were established as the armed wing of the Communist Party. The organisation started off small, equipped with hunting weaponry taken from around the Naggaron Mountains. Attacks on military outposts and checkpoints increased as better weaponry was acquired and more members were recruited. The Partisans continued their campaign up until 1912, when the Great August Revolution began. Revolution King Allex III, last king of Eodor, was detested by the common people of Eodor for both his administrative incompetence and lavish lifestyle whilst the working classes suffered. Meanwhile, however, Kalashinkov and the Communist Party had gained many allies in the Eodorian military, especially among the lower ranks. When the 1st Extraordinary Revolutionary Congress of the All-Union National Communist Party of Eodor was called, and the Great August Revolution began, it was soldiers of the 14th Infantry Division, stationed just outside Lothern, Eodor's largest city, who fired the first shot. Vladimir, supported by Red Partisans and Eodorian soldiers, stormed the Golden Palace in Lothern, capturing King Allex III and executing him hours later. All across Eodor, soldiers and civilians alike attacked the wealthy landowners, businessmen and aristocrats and what few of their guards remained loyal. The Eodorian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic was declared only 12 hours after the Revolution began, on 9th August, 1912. Eodorian SFSR Kalashinkov remained General Secretary until 1919, when he retired from the position due to his declining health. He initiated many industrial and agricultural programs and is credited with establishing the now vast amounts of rights the working classes have. Both Kalashinkov and the Central Committee wrote up the new Eodorian Constitution in 1913, and marked out the boundaries of the country's component new Republics. Kalashinkov left the main ruling of the country to the People's Soviets set up during the revolution, only intervening in major issues like the expansion of industry and cities. Death Kalashinkov died on the 2nd March, 1920, from a severe stroke, the fourth one in the past 6 months. He had experienced partial paralysis in his left side, as well as having lost his ability to speak, for a period of 3 weeks, 2 months before his death. On the 22nd of February, he made a final visit to the Palace of the Soviets in Naggaroth, where he announced his failing health in a speech broadcast across the world. Kalashinkov declared, "I shall be dead within the end of next month, but the ideals you have all entrusted me to champion shall live on." His body was moved to the Palace of the Soviets, where it lay in state for 2 days before being buried in a special plot beneath the main bell tower. Over 2 million mourners from all over the country came to visit and an official funeral was held a week after his death, with speeches from major Communist party leaders, trade unionists and Eodorian artists. Category:Character